


Til Death Do Us Part

by DynamoxLockhart



Category: The Good Wife
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief, Love, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynamoxLockhart/pseuds/DynamoxLockhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt and Diane are in a life/death situation, Kurt realizes just how much he is willing to sacrifice for and how much he loves his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Til Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net. I'm not sure if everyone will like it but hopefully some will. I own nothing.

Diane ran her hand along his thigh, softly giggling as Kurt continuously shifted in his seat, giving her heated looks that made her blush at the message of, _when we get home, you're so going to be punished_ , but she just smiled innocently as she looked out the window of the truck.

They had decided to dine at a restaurant in the city to celebrate their 2 year wedding anniversary and were now heading home again into the countryside, that was when their heavenly night turned into a nightmare.

The truck rambled along the road as Kurt was navigating it through the vast curves that led home, when rounding a corner he suddenly saw a car stalled ahead. Kurt tried to pump the brakes to stop the truck but at that moment it hydroplaned upon the slippery road. He jerked the wheel to the right to avoid colliding with the other car, which made things worse. The truck began to careen towards the edge of the road where guardrails were set up at to stop vehicles from going over the brink and down the steep cliff side. The tires screeched as they clawed for a grip upon the slick road. The sound of glass shattering and the fearful screams from Diane filled his ears as they fell over the edge. The last thing he heard was a louder scream from Diane. It wasn't a scream of fear. It was a scream of agony. Kurt tried to look over at her and reach for her hand, but the blast of pain that hit his head as it slammed into the window of his door caused everything to black out momentarily.

Kurt's head was pounding ferociously as the sound of rain poured onto the roof of the car mixed with agonizing whimpers coming from next to him. His world snapped into clarity as he realized it was Diane making those sounds. He whipped his head around to look at her, a mistake as a wave of vertigo washed over him, stealing his breath for a moment before he could focus once again. Gasping for breath, he gazed at Diane and he felt a blow striking his chest, straight to his heart at what he saw.

Diane was still next to him but her body was pinned to the seat by a branch that had pierced the shattered window straight into her shoulder, her breathing was fast and labored as her gaze was focused on her husband, small whimpers of pain filtered past her trembling lips. Their eyes met across the way and tears filled both of their eyes, her voice was strained in that darkness as she spoke to him.

"It hurts." She gasped and Kurt noticed the blood trickling down her white dress from the wound, among the cuts along her legs.

Her words caused a tear to roll down his cheek and she used her other weak, limp hand to reach up slowly and wipe his forehead. Blood covered her fingertips as her breathing slowered, her chest barely moving anymore. She trailed her hand down his face to his jaw and made an effort to draw herself to him, yet she stopped, pushed herself back into her seat and closed her eyes as she let out a loud whimper when she moved her shoulder against the branch.

"Hey."

Diane took a moment before slowly opening her eyes and turned her head to look at him.

"I love you." He whispered and watched her eyes fill again.

"I don't want to die, Kurt."

"You're not going to." He slowly grasped her hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"I love you." She slightly smiled as she said it, but the tears fell down her cheeks as she watched him stare up at her.

"I know. But I want you to tell me that when we're both out of here, okay?"

"I will–"

The car slid down the slope a little further and the sudden movement caused the wide, large branch to pull Diane upwards, a gut wrenching scream tearing itself from her lips.

"Diane! Hon, look at me." Diane panted heavily and dropped her head forward, "No! Diane look at me!"

Her head rose slowly and she locked eyes with him.

"Kurt, you..you can get out..there's a ledge next to the truck.."

"I'm not leaving you, Diane. I'm not leaving this truck. Not unless you're with me."

"I can't go anywhere." Diane choked on air to hold back the tears that were about roll down her face again. "The car is going to slide again, but I'm not moving...it's gonna snap my neck."

"Diane," Kurt gritted his teeth to overcome the sudden anger as to why this had to happen _to them._

_To her._

They could both feel the car begin to lose its grip on the slope, and Kurt reached up for Diane's face and ignored the pain in his leg, chest and head as he pushed himself upwards and captured her lips in a kiss that told her everything she ever needed to hear from him, and all the unspoken words that had yet to be said.

"Get out Kurt. Save yourself." She looked down at him with heavy eyes and placed her blood covered hand on his cheek.

"Not without you, Diane."

"Remember when you said I was your hero five years ago?" Diane murmured and closed her eyes, "what I never told you was...you're my hero."

"When we're out of here, and sitting on the beach in Costa Rica, where I'll get to see you in a bathing suit all day, that's when you'll take that back." He curved his lips at her slight chuckle but she gasped quietly as the car slightly jerked.

"I'm not making it out of here, Kurt."

"Then neither am I."

"Please Kurt, I'm begging you to get out." Diane opened her eyes and glared at him, tears falling like rain from a grey cloud.

"No. I told you I'd do anything for you Diane–"

"Then get out!" She raised her voice and tears of pain, anger and fear fell helplessly.

"Not without you!"

"You can't die just because I'm going to, Kurt!"

"Diane," he grabbed her face gently, "I'm not spending our last few minutes arguing about who lives and who dies. I'm spending it by telling my wife how much I love her. If I can't do that, then I'm already dead."

They stared at each other for a moment and as they leaned towards one another for a final kiss, the car slid and jerked them away from one another, another piercing scream shooting through the damp late-night air.

"Diane?" Kurt looked up at his wife whose hand had fallen over his shoulder and her head fell forward. "Don't you dare leave me!"

She raised her head, blonde hair messed and some strands covered in blood due to a gash on her temple, her hand resting on his cheek. "I love you."

"Don't leave me Diane!" Kurt let the tears fall from his eyes and stream down his cheeks as he watched her head lull forward.

Then she dropped her hand from his face lifelessly.

"Diane!"

Diane jumped up from the warmth of her bed when she heard Kurt scream her name.

"Kurt. Hey." Diane looked at her husbands panting form, his skin moist, cheeks wet from tears.

Kurt reached for her immediately and wrapped his arm around her waist, dragged her closer and buried his face in her neck. Diane brought one hand up to stroke his back soothingly and the other ran into his hair.

Kurt pulled up from lying against her chest and looked at her through the darkness of the room, "I love you, Diane. I do– I swear. I'm never going to hurt you or cause you pain. I–" Kurt was cut off from his ramblings when Diane cupped his face and kissed him softly.

"I'm right here. I'm safe and I'm fine. You had a nightmare, Kurt. I'm not sure what it was about and I'm not sure if I want to, but I'm here and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

"It was horrible, we crashed and the truck went over a cliff and you–you– a branch pierced your shoulder and you... "

"Come on, you need to lie down." Diane eased him down although he reluctantly gave in, making sure she was staying with him.

"I love you and only you." He ran his hand through her hair and held her body against his with his other hand on the small of her back.

"I know. Now relax." Diane kissed his throat and settled herself down against him, her body lying atop of his.

"You'll stay with me?"

"Always."

"I love you more than anything. Even guns." He closed his eyes but kissed her hairline.

"Kurt, I need you to sleep. Don't dwell on the nightmare or you won't shake it." She nestled her head in between his neck and shoulder. "And hon, I love you more than anything too."

Kurt held her closer and only thanked God that he could.


End file.
